Undead slayer quest
The Undead Slayer quest sees you fighting Count Dracula for The Stake of Van Helsing. For more information on the quest branch in general, see the quest article. Levels Random monsters on this Quest are generated with the following frequencies: *96/175 (55%) human mummy *24/175 (14%) random M *24/175 (14%) vampire *6/175 (3%) random V *1/7 (14%) normal random monster The Temple of Light ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ....................------------------------------------.................... .....^..............|................|.....|.....|.....|.................... ....................|..------------..|--+-----+-----+--|.................... ....................|..|..........|..|.................|.................... ....................|..|..........|..-+---+---+-----+--|.................... ..................---..|..........|......|...|...|.....|.................... ..................+.^..|...._.....+......|...|...|..>..|.................... ..................+.^..|..........+......|...|...|.....|.................... ..................---..|..........|......|...|...|.....|.................... ....................|..|..........|..-+-----+---+---+--|.................... ....................|..|..........|..|.................|.................... ....................|..------------..|--+-----+-----+--|.................... ....................|................|.....|.....|.....|.................... ....................------------------------------------.................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ The two-way magic portal back to the Dungeons of Doom is at the marked point to top left. Van Helsing is next to the unaligned altar, with a chest next to him; eight acolytes are also in the room, which is considered a desecrated temple. There are twelve human zombies surrounding the Temple. In addition to the two marked dart traps inside the doors, there are four random other traps on the level. The entire level is no-teleport and has undiggable walls and floor. The Temple of Light has the same structure as the Great Temple of the Priest quest and as the Monastery of Chan-Sune of the Monk quest. Upper filler level This is an "ordinary" room-and-corridor level, with six rooms (two of which are graveyards). In addition to the usual undead and boxes in the graveyards, the level contains four human mummies and four vampires; nine random objects; and four random traps. The Crypt of Dracula ........................................ ........................................ ..........----------+----------......... ..........|........|.|........|......... ..........|....^...|.|...^....|......... ..........|----.----.----.----|......... ..........+.........>.........+......... ..........+........._.........+......... ..........|----.----.----.----|......... ..........|....^...|.|...^....|......... ..........|........|.|........|......... ..........----------+----------......... ........................................ ........................................ The above core of the level is surrounded by empty ground, containing the upstair a little way to the right of the mapped area. The unaligned temple has both its attendant priest and another, hostile, priest of Moloch. The entire mapped area outside the crypt is a graveyard, filled with the usual assortment of undead. In addition to the boxes of the graveyard, the four corner chambers of the crypt each contain four random objects (except the NW, which contains 3); each also contains a marked random trap, and there are two other random traps located in the mapped area. The entire level has undiggable walls and floor. Teleportation is permitted. Lower filler level(s) These are "ordinary" room-and-corridor levels, with six rooms (three of which are graveyards). In addition to the usual undead and boxes in the graveyard, each level contains three human mummies and three vampires; eleven random objects; and four random traps. Count Dracula's Lair .L......L.LLL.......LL.... .LLL.......L......LL...... LL.LL.............L.LL.... .......................... ......................LL.. ............x.........LLL. LL........................ .LL....................... .LL................LL.L... ..LL.....L.LL.......LLL... .........LLL.........L.... The above core of the level is surrounded by empty lava plain. Count Dracula, with the Bell of Opening and the Stake of Van Helsing, is at the point marked 'x'; also in the mapped area are six human mummies, four vampires, two random M, and three random V; seven random objects; twelve fire traps, and two other random traps. Teleportation is permitted. Messages Entry First time: You find yourself standing in sight of the Temple of Light. Something is obviously wrong here. The holy light that usually fills the sky is gone, and strange human shapes shamble around outside. You realize that Van Helsing needs your assistance! Next time: Once again, you stand before the Temple of Light. If already rejected twice due to bad alignment: Again you face the Temple of Light. Your intuition hints that this may be the final time you come here. Quest guardians If #chatting before the quest is complete: "Greetings, . It is good to see you." "Ah, ! Surely you can help us in our hour of need." "Greetings, . Van Helsing has great need of your help." "Alas, it seems as if even has deserted us." "May be with you, ." If #chatting after the quest is complete: "Greetings, . It is good to see you again." "May be with you, ." "Have you heard the rumors about the vampire known as 'The Day Walker' that stalks his own breed?" "With Count Dracula destroyed, we are safe once more!" "I hear you are to be nominated as next leader of the order!" Quest leader When you first meet your quest leader: "Ah, , my . You have returned to us at last. A great blow has befallen our order; perhaps you can help us. First, however, I must determine if you are prepared for this great challenge." When you return, having been rejected due to lack of experience: "Again, my , you stand before me. Are you ready now to help us?" This message is not currently used: "Once more, , you stand within the sanctum. Are you ready now?" When you are expelled from the quest for having failed the alignment test seven times: "You are a heretic, ! How can you, a , deviate so from the teachings of ? Begone from this temple. You are no longer a to this order. We will pray to for other assistance, as you have failed us utterly." When being rejected due to lack of experience: "Alas, , it is not yet to be. A mere could never withstand the might of Count Dracula. Go forth, again into the world, and return when you have attained the post of Exterminator." When being rejected due to having worse than pious alignment: "This is terrible, . You have deviated from the true path! You know that requires the most strident devotion of this order. The hood must stand for utmost piety. "Go from here, atone for your sins against . Return only when you have purified yourself." When finally assigned the quest: "Yes, . You are truly ready now. Attend to me and I shall tell you of what has transpired: "Recently, Count Dracula and a legion of undead invaded the Temple of Light. Many exterminators were killed, and the Stake of Van Helsing was stolen from us! Now, there are barely enough exterminators left to keep the undead at bay. "We need you to find the Crypt of Dracula, then, from there, travel to Count Dracula's lair. If you can manage to defeat Count Dracula and return the Stake of Van Helsing here, we can then drive off the legions of undead that befoul the land. "Go with as your guide, ." Encouragement If you subsequently chat to your quest leader, you are encouraged: "You can prevail, if you rely on ." "Remember that Count Dracula has great magic at his command." "Be pure, my ." "Beware, the Crypt of Dracula is surrounded by a great graveyard." "Remember, no mercy for the evil!" "Acquire and wield the Stake of Van Helsing if you can. It will aid you against Count Dracula." "Call upon when your need is greatest. You will be answered." "The undead legions are weakest during the daylight hours." "Do not lose faith, . If you do so, Count Dracula will grow stronger." "Wear the Stake of Van Helsing. It will assist you against the undead." Locate and goal levels When first entering the locate level: You stand facing a large graveyard. The sky above is filled with clouds that seem to get thicker closer to the center. You sense the presence of undead in larger numbers than you have ever encountered before. You remember the descriptions of the Crypt of Dracula, given to you by Van Helsing. It is ahead that you will find Count Dracula's trail. When returning: Again, you stand before the Crypt of Dracula. When first entering the goal level: The stench of brimstone is all about you, and the shrieks and moans of tortured souls assault your psyche. Ahead, there is a small clearing amidst the bubbling pits of lava... When returning: Again, you have invaded Count Dracula's domain. Quest nemesis When first encountering the quest nemesis: "Ah, so Van Helsing has sent another exterminator to retrieve the Stake of Van Helsing. "No, I see you are no exterminator. Perhaps I shall have some fun today after all. Prepare to die, ! You shall never regain the Stake of Van Helsing! Upon further meetings: "So, . Again you challenge me." And on the 4th and subsequent meetings: "Die now, . has no power here to aid you." When you have the Stake of Van Helsing, but Count Dracula is still alive: "You shall die, , and I will have the Stake of Van Helsing back." Discouragement Count Dracula will occasionally utter maledictions: "Submit to my will, Undead Slayer, and I shall spare you." "Your puny powers are no match for me, Undead Slayer." "I shall have you turned into a zombie for my pleasure!" "Despair now, . cannot help you." "I shall feast upon your soul for many days, Undead Slayer." "Your death will be slow and painful. That I promise!" "You cannot defeat Count Dracula, you fool. I shall kill you now." "Your precious Van Helsing will be my next victim." "I feel your powers failing you, . You shall die now." "With the Stake of Van Helsing, nothing can stand in my way." Victory When picking up your quest artifact: As you pick up the Stake of Van Helsing, you feel the essence of fill your soul. You know now why Count Dracula stole it from the Temple of Light, for with it, an Undead Slayer of could easily defeat his plans. You sense a message from . Though not verbal, you get the impression that you must return to Van Helsing as soon as possible. When killing the nemesis: You feel a wrenching shift in the ether as Count Dracula's body dissolves into a cloud of noxious gas. Suddenly, a voice booms out: Mark my words, niggling! I shall return! You then hear the voice of Count Dracula, laughing insanely... When returning to your quest leader: "You have returned, . And with the Stake of Van Helsing, I see. Congratulations. "I have been in meditation, and have received direction from a minion of . commands that you retain the Stake of Van Helsing. With it, you must recover the Amulet of Yendor. "Go forth, and let guide your steps." When subsequently throwing the Stake of Van Helsing to Van Helsing: Van Helsing reiterates that the Stake of Van Helsing is yours now. "The time has come to resume your search for the Amulet. The Dungeons of Doom await your return through the magic portal that brought you here." Post-quest When talking to Van Helsing after the quest: "Welcome back, . How is your quest for the Amulet going?" When talking to Van Helsing after getting the Amulet: "You have prevailed, ! is surely with you. Now, you must take the amulet, and sacrifice it on 's altar on the Astral plane. I suspect that I shall never see you again in this life, but I hope to at 's feet." Category:SLASH'EM quests